RAWEFC2
Team Doof: Ah.. less crowded... Alice: Now where were we? Oh ja slumpmassiga saker! Team Doof: Was that Sweedish for Oh yeah random things? Alice: Ja! Team Doof: You know you speak like 12 langueges beside english and Sweedish right? Alice: Men det ar roligt att prata sa har! Team Doof: You have a point there... Che: I Rickrolled Goldfish. Blythe: Cartof. Fg10: Yay a second one I'm so happy I could explode but I won't . Please no natural disasters *Hugs django* Django: why do you hug me Fg10: to aggravate adyson Regurge: I wish could aggravate someone, but Albert doesn't care if I hug Stacy. Ah Well Adyson: >_< Fg10: Heh Heh she looks aggrivated * still hugs Django* Blythe: 我喜欢土豆。是的，我这样做！ (mojibake translation: Wǒ xǐhuan tǔdòu. Shì de, wǒ zhèyàng zuò!) Fg10: Was that about me I hope not. please speak in english Alice: Catof.. Fue que Rumano? Team Doof: Dont worry FG10 there not talking about you.. I am not sure what they are doing.. Dill: Same here. In fact, I can breathe again! Blythe: Hvers vegna já cartof var rúmensku. Það var rúmenska kartöflunnar! Phineas: By the way, RAWEFC was made by HiBy. :) Vanessa: I like this new room better. :) Blythe: Eu son un Scatman! Isabelle: Shut up, please. Honey: (shocked) Did she just say the p word? Shae: No, she said please. Honey: -_- Regurge: When they say "Get A room" this is not what they mean Team Doof: Only you would think that.. (JK) Alice: Ah samtykke som jeg trodde slik Blythe... Dill: Like I said before. I like this room better. Far away from the first room in the first floor. Phineas: And we are in...? Dill: The 500th. Phineas: That explains the elevator trip... Che: Er... how many floors are there? Isabelle: (entering the room) A lot. The elevator broke down and I had to take the stairs. Honey: "Broke." (looks at Dill) Dill: Yes, "broke". *types something on his laptop and elevator PF goes back online* Dill: Anyways, there are 5000 floors in this building, so we can have up to 10 RAWEFCs. Blythe: Sarnane ulmeline! Alice: Hei, mana Perry (Alice terlihat ke kiri dan melihat Perry) Oh ada Anda Perry! Albert: What did she say? Dill: Hey, where is Perry? (Alice looks left and sees Perry) Oh there you are, Perry! Phineas: How could you tell? Dill: That's Malaysian language. Phineas: But you speak Indonesia- Dill: They're similar. Team Doof: {looks at Albert and sigh's}.. What? Oh I dunno.. Che: I'm eating a taco. Mentira no. (grammar fail) Alice: Jeg tror at det er meg som de ikke forstår... Jeg ønsker jeg hadde en taco Team Doof: You know you dont need to do that right Alice?.. Alice: 私が知っているが、それは楽しいです！ Team Doof: Ok this is getting crazy.. Albert: Ok I KNOW that was not english!.. or Sweedish Fg10: hey I came back from swimming now where was I oh yeah I was aggrivating Adyson *hugs Django* I'm only doing this to aggrivate Adyson: >_< Fg10: Heh heh Che: Well then. (hugs Kristopher) Honey: Hands off!! Che: You're a personification of me. Honey: Oh, yeah. Hi, paradox! Team Doof: Why does that seem so famillier... {looks at Alice} hmm... NAH.. Fg10: I like annoying adyson Adyson: >_< You know one Day I'm gonna get you Fg10: And I will defend and hit you too Django kisses Adyson and FG10. Ferb: I must say this room is..."roomier". Gretchen: Yes, yes it is, Ferby. Didi: (storms in and attacks Gretchen) HE IS MINE!!! (punch) YOU DON'T EVEN (punch) TALK TO HIM!! Daisy: And I thought I was violent. Fg10: django kissed me *faints* Daisy56: (pats FG10 on back) Che: Violence isn't the answer, Didi. Blythe: Potatoes are! Isabelle: ...-_- Didi: (keeps fighting) Daisy: I'm supposed to be the violent one! (Starts crying) Daisy56: (whispers to Che) I think I should leave. Che: Yeah, really. Daisy56: (starts tip-toeing to door) Tenma Tsukamoto (from School Rumble): Daisy!! Daisy56 and Daisy: What? Fg10: did django kiss me Tenma: Yes! Fg10: Who are you Che: (blink) Well then... Tenma: Tenma Tsukamoto! From School Rumble, the famous manga/anime! I gotta find Karasuma-kun! Sayonara! (leaves) Daisy56 and Daisy: (blink) Fg10: WOW django kissed me Adyson:>_< he kissed me too FG10: did you say somrthing Adyson:>_< Isabelle: Did someone say Isabelle Garcio-Shapira? Honey: Isabelle, you little — Che: Honey. You are not finishing that quote. Honey: Drat. Adyson: why does django like you Fg10: IDK he married me and you in the future Daisy56: WOODY'S MINE. O.o Che: Okay, Daisy. No need to... um... be creepier than you already are. Isabelle: Kind. Honey: Isabelle-you-little — ! Che: Honey, I will duct-tape your mouth shut. (Honey pouts) Daisy56: I love being creepy!! Plus, Woody is H-O-T HOT! Che: Um... okay? Honey: Daisy-you-little — ! Che: SHUT IT! ...that was a new one. Fg10: I like it when people are creepy I also like aggrivating adyson Adyson:>_< Daisy56: (punches Honey right in the nose, then blows wind over her fist) (Honey pushes Daisy56 down the stairs) Isabelle: When did you become so violent? Can I replace Blythe with you? Honey: I'll join you when hell freezes over. Isabelle: Well, jeez. (pushes Honey down the stairs after Daisy56) Fg10: I BORED AGAIN {Alice grabs Isabelle by the hair and shoves her into the pudding pool} (Honey and Daisy56 arrive in the elevator, covered in bruises and scrapes) Honey: What do you say to that, Isabelle! We take the elevator, not the stairs! Isabelle: (from the pudding pool) Shut it, Honey, I'm not in the mood. (wipes pudding off face) Candace is swimming in the pudding pool. Rachel walks into the room. Rachel: Hey guys. Isabella: You look like me, with green hair. Why? Wait....Oh no. I married Ferb, didn't I? Rachel: Hahaha. No, Mom. I assure you, you married Phineas. Isabella: You mean Phinedroid? Rachel: >.O What? Umm...Sure whatever. Isabella: Why is your hair... Rachel: It was red, but I dyed it green. Isabella: Oh. Ok, then. :) Dasiy56: (punches Honey) Don't make me take out my rubber chainsaw! {Team Doof smacks Daisys arm} Team Doof: You get out your rubber chainsaw I WILL get my rubber hammer! Alice: Gummihammer Zeit? Team Doof: Right! Daisy56: (nods) Let the war begin. Team Doof: Wait wait wait.. We should split up into teams so we know who is fighting who because that could get confuseing fast.. Alice: Wait.. why? Why are we doing this? Team Doof: Because we can! Pam walks in the room. Pam: There you are, Sister. :) Isabella: So I'm guessing I'm your mom too. Pam: Yes, yes you are. :) Regurge: That's nothing, I'm gonna get my REAL Chainsaw! Dill: Why is the sons of everyone entering the room? Team Doof: I dont know.. But I feel kinda left out not haveing any kids for my characters.. {looks at Alice and Carl} Hmmm.. Alice: Um.. {Looks at Carl} .. awakward... Dont you DARE TD! Daniella swings in through the open window. Daniella: Mom? You look...younger. Carl: Alice is your mom? Danielle: Well, yeah. I mean I do look like her. Ferb: Wow...I sure do have a lot of girlfriends. Gretchen: Yes, yes you do. Hey, um...Didi, was it? I was wondering if maybe we could just be friends, instead of hating eachother. Besides, it's clear Ferb hates choosing anyway. Ferb: Yep. 20 years from now, I'll marry both of you, and Emily, and 10, whatever her real name is. Hey, where's Smilez? (Jacob Greenfish apears out of nothing) Jacob: Smilez disapeared to the land of Klimpapoons. And the universe blowing up, that was Universe 144693. Daisy56: (watching TV) Who knew Pokemon still came on? Dill: Not me. Katie: You know what guys? I'm gonna go take something from the ground, fresh air. *inputs "0" to a keypad and waits for an elevator* Dill: Temptation, temptation, TEMPTATION!!! *runs off to hug Katie, which has just entered the elevator, locks her tight and starts kissing her as the elevator doors close* Team Doof: Nice Dill... {another elevator comes down next to it} hmm.... {Team Doof pulls Albert into elevator} Alice: You know the purple in my hair isent natural right? Daniella: Yeah I know I dyed my hair purple in memoral of you Alice: Wait I DIE!?! How? When? Daniella: Haha no I was kidding! Alice: ...-.- I see you get my sence of humor... Wait if I am your mom who is your dad? Daniella: Cant tell.. You know the whole messing up of the time frame thingy... {elevator comes back down and opens and Albert has lipstick smuges on his cheeks and lips and his hair is messed up. Albert trys to walk out and TD pulls him back in. Albert hits ranom nubmers into the elevatorElevator leaves} Che: ...should I be concerned...? Honey: Yeah, a lot. Isabelle: I'm jealous! FERBY! (Ferb doesn't come) Isabelle: Well then, plan B. SEAN! (Isabelle pulls Sean into an elevator and hits every button) Honey: The upside to this is that they won't be back for a long, long time. Che: Yep. Alice: Thats just one of the reasons I wont let Isabelle date Ferb... Daniella: Ferb? Ferb Flecher? Alice: You know him? Daniella: Cant tell, remember time thingy? Alice: Stupid time thingy Fg10: I knew pokemon came on Adyson: >_< Fg10: heh heh Danella: Pokemon? wow that realy IS a old show... Though in my time the monsters put the people in pokeballs or whatever they are called.. It is quite amuseing actually.. Category:Community pages Category:RANDOM Category:Fanon Works